con una sonrisa en los labios
by kmi-17
Summary: como afianzar una relacion y contarselo a tu mejor amigo?...que mejor manera que improvisando...historia huddy/atemporal escrita por mi hace muuucho tiempo pero que no habia subido aqui


Estaba en la terraza de su despacho, jugando con su bastón intentando definir de alguna forma todos los sentimientos vividos durante estos ultimos días: si como un caos, el infierno mismo, el paraíso o los mejores días de su vida...en realidad no podía decidirse... pero de algo estaba seguro, no quería que acabasen por nada del mundo.

-¿como definirias nuestra relación?

se sobresalto un poco al ser interrumpido en sus pensamientos, conocía esa voz, y de echo fue por eso que se voltio a verla.

-perdón?

-eso, que como definirías nuestra relación?

-a que viene esa pregunta ahora?

-y porque no podría perguntarte eso ahora?

-porque crei que lo sabias-dijo el medico mientras cojeaba hacia a ella que se encontraba apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta- si me lo hubieses preguntado hace 2 meses habria entendido que querias tener una relacion conmigo...-dijo haciendola sonreir, sonrisa que se reflejo en su rostro tambien-pero ahora...que ya tenemos eso...no lo se...no crees que es un poco ñoño buscarle un nombre a todo?

-no lo se- dijo ella mientras terminaba de acercarse a el y se aferrara en un tierno abrazo; lo necesitaba, no habian pasado mas que un par horas desde que se habían despedido en su casa y ya lo extrañaba, pero necesitaba saber que esto era de verdad, necesitaba saber que al fin estaba pisando terreno seguro con el.

El correspondio el abrazo, tambien la extrañaba, necesitaba tenerla cerca en esos momentos, quizas serian los unicos en los que podria mostrarse vulnerable ante ella, sin recriminarse luego de haberlo echo.

Se acerco lentamente a su oido, respirando su aroma, ese perfeme de arándanos que él le regalo en la universidad y ella volvia a comprar cada año para volverle loco.

-te amo-le dijo en un suspiro mientras sentía su corazón desbordarse a cada latido, temiendose un poco la reaccion de ella, ahora ya no habia coraza, ahora era tan solo él y ella, greg y lisa.

ella se separo de golpe, lo miro totalmente desconcertada con su declaracion, no se lo esperaba, pero pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, como tambien vio el miedo a verse rechazado.

se acerco de nuevo, tan lento como la primera vez y entonces lo beso; lo beso porque no sabia como expresar esa explosion de sentimientos en su pecho, ese desborde de alegria que dejaba surcos en sus mejillas, lo beso porque lo correspondia desde hace mas años de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, y porque estaba dispuesta a empezar de nuevo a su lado.

Y el por supuesto la correspondió... poniendo toda su verdad, su corazon y su alma en aquel beso...aquel beso que seria su promesa de tiempos mejores, porque ahora si estarian juntos sin importar que ocurriese a cada paso del camino.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, deleitándose con el sabor de sus bocas sabiendose correpondidos en un amor que siempre les pareció imposible y que ahora era la única razón de sus vidas.

Hubiesen querido no terminar nunca aquel encuentro, donde no exitía mas mundo que ellos mismos, pero el deber de la decana llamaba, y era más insitente a cada segundo.

No tuvieron otra opción que separse, lentamente mientras ambos abrian sus ojos en busca de los de su compañero, azul contra azul, desnudos ante la mirada del otro, sabiendose ambos complices de por vida a partir de ese momento.

El biper seguia sonando, pero la magia seguia intancta...-yo tambien te amo, y te amaré por siempre- dijo ella depositando suavemente sus labios en los suyos en un beso corto pero lleno de significado.

Se separaron justo al momento en que su celular comenzaba a sonar, tenia que irse, ambos lo sabian, la esperaban en una junta.

No le quedo otra que contestar, era su secretaria avisandole que todo estaba listo y que la esperaban dentro de 5 minutos mas en la sala del consejo.

El la miraba absorto, aun no lograba racionalizar todo aquello, o quizas no queria hacerlo...se lo habia dicho, eso era la importante.

Salio de su ensoñacion justo cuando ella corto la llamada, volvieron a acercarse, el dispuesto a aprovechar esos 5 minutos y ella simplemente dejandose llevar, pero definitivamente no les iba a resultar tan facil, ahora era el celular de el quien los interrumpia.

-maldicion!-grito fastidiado el nefrologo cogiendo el telefono haciendo sonreir a Lisa quien seguia cogida por el médico por la cintura.

-House? donde rayos estas!? quedamos en almorzar juntos lo olvidas?-wilson desde el otro lado del telefono recriminaba a su amigo.

-lo siento cariño-dijo antes de que Lisa le robara un beso-estoy en la terraza-otro beso-dejando que la decana abuse de mi-otro beso-aunque no quiero que te pongas celoso-otro beso-deberias venir a ver las muchas habilidades que tiene la jefa-dijo greg y ahora fue el que le robo un beso a ella, quien por supuesto no puso ninguna queja.

-si claro house, si tu estas dejando que cuddy abuse de ti en la terraza, yo voy a hacerme cura con voto de castidad- dijo el oncologo riendo, sin darse cuenta hasta unos segundos despues que su amigo habia cortado la comunicacion, dejando a un James Wilson conmocionado en la cafetería.

-no entiendo como el pobre de James te aguanta tanto- decia ella mientras intentaba contener la risa.

-no lo se-dijo el médico un tanto despreocupado aun manteniendo un estrecho abrazo con la decana- tal vez le gusto?-dijo con cara de espánto.

-Greg, no seas tonto!-dijo ella mandole un golpecito en el hombro mientras ambos reian con las ocurrencias del médico.

-hey! sabia que te iba el sadomaso pero este no es el lugar apropiado doctora, es decir! al azotea!...que tal mejor en mi despacho? son solo un par de pasos-dijo él nefrólogo subiendo y bajando las cejas sugerentemente- a que da mas morbo?

-nunca vas a cambiar no?-pregunto ella aun divertida por todas sus ocurrencias.

-mmm, dejame pensar...no creo que no, ademas...-dijo luego de una breve pausa-para que? si tu me amas asi-afirmo greg mientras volvía a acercarse a sus labios, pero esta vez Lisa fue mas rápida, y deshaciendo el abrazo comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta.

-lo siento, doctor, pero ambos tenemos un almuerzo al que asistir, sin mencionar las muchas horas de consultas que aun me debes y deberas realizar a partir de esta tarde con una esplendida sonrisa en los labios-dijo ella moviendo graciosamente las caderas sabiendose observada mientras caminaba.

El se quedo de pie, sonriendo de medio lado, mientras recuperaba la compostura y se apoyaba bien en su baston.

-que sepas que esto no se va a quedar asi jefa!-gritó el nefrologo justo cuando un jadeante James Wilson abria la puerta de la terraza para encontrarse con sus amigos.

-Dime que no es verdad Cuddy!!!-dijo el oncólogo intentando recuperar el aliento y la verticalidad, que había perdido por la carrera.

-por supuesto que no es verdad!- dijo Lisa segura de si misma volteandose hacia greg dedicandole una bella sonrisa que el correspondio.

- si yo hubiese estado aqui, abusando de House crees que él aún estaría de pie?- dijo la decana dejando la pregunta en el aire mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Wilson aún no salía de su asombro, una O perfecta se formaba con su boca, y sus ojos no podian estar mas abiertos.

En tanto, Greg ya pasaba cojeando por al lado de su amigo, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada, pero con una sonrisa esplendida que jamas se le habia visto.

Cuando House ya iba por el pasillo que lo conduciría al ascensor escucho como alguien corriendo se le acercaba.

-Eres un puto cabron!-dijo exasperado Wilson cuando alcanzo al nefrólogo, este solo atinó a detener su andar y mirarlo interrogante-y encima con suerte!!!-termino de decir el oncólogo, mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo casi haciendole daño en el pecho al nefrólogo, con lo que House solo volvio a dejar ver una sonrisa.

-Jimmy Jimmy Jimmy, ya ves como tienes mucho que aprender aún del tito House no?-decía este mientras volvía a emprender su camino hacia el ascensor.

-Si, House lo que tu digas, con tal de que me digas como conseguiste conquistar a Cuddy estoy dispuesto a soportar tus estupidas clasesitas...  
-decía mientras ambos doctores entraban en el ascensor.

-Pues además de una mirada irresistible, una camisa a juego con el color de  
tus ojos, y una personalidad desbordante como la mía, no veo donde esta la difucultad- decia orgulloso el nefrólogo dirigiendole una que otra mirada a su amigo a lo largo de su discurso.

-O vamos House! ambos sabemos que algo detonó esto!, además... desde hace cuanto me lo estas ocultando!?-preguntó James justo al momento en que las puertas del ascensor se habrían dándoles paso al vestívulo abarrotado de gente y enfermeras como siempre.

-!!!Por Dios Jimmy, que yo tenga una relación con la decana no quiere decir que deje de quererte cariño!!!-gritó House haciendole pucheritos a Wilson mientras medio vestívulo se quedaba atónito con la noticia.

-Claro House, lo que tu digas-dijo el oncólogo, mientras le daban una palmada en el hombro conduciéndolo a la salida del hospital, al tiempo que se restauraba el orden en el vestíbulo pensando que era otra de las salidas del famoso diagnosticador, mientras ambos hombres seguían su camino, con una sonrisa en los labios...


End file.
